


Lazy-crazy fest в HQ-треде

by Renie_D



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 20:17:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15032381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renie_D/pseuds/Renie_D
Summary: Сборник драбблов с феста. Не вычитано, не бечено.





	1. Автор очень любит Хармса =)

Такеда очень любил волейбол. Увидит, бывало, как мальчишки друг другу мяч перекидывают и сразу радовался – в волейбол ведь играют! Весело же, задорно!  
Поэтому и вызвался опекать команду – и для резюме полезно, и по душе ему пришлось.  
Одно было плохо – Такеда в правилах был не силен. Бывало сядет он на скамейку и слушает что молодой Укай ему объясняет. Слушает, слушает и головой кивает. Отчего же не покивать хорошему человеку? Да еще такому симпатичному.  
А вот у мальчишек с педагогическим талантом было получше. Это Такеда сразу понял, как самый что ни на есть настоящий педагог.  
\- А он потом БУМ! А потом так БАХ!  
\- Да нет же, дебил! Сначала БА-БАХ! А потом так БУМ-М-М! И что бы без Ы-А-У-И-И-И как в прошлый раз!  
\- А потом РАС-КА-ТЫ ГРО-О-ОМА-А-А!!!  
\- ОХ ВАУ!  
\- Пф-ф-ф.  
Слушал их Такеда, слушал, радовался и улыбался.   
«Хорошие из них выйдут учителя. Толковые» - думал он. – «Объясняют так, что сразу все понятно. Сначала БУМ, а потом БАХ! Элементарно ведь»  
Но кивать не забывал. Очень уж ему не хотелось расстраивать молодого Укая. Да еще такого симпатичного.


	2. Шансы

\- Шимизу-семпай такая красивая, - тихо вздыхает Ячи и Саэко смеется. Трепет ее по светлой макушке, задевая пальцами заколки, и прижимает к себе.  
Малышка чертовски права. Шимизу идет по площадке так, словно под ее ногами мозаичная плитка императорского дворца, а на плечах как минимум шелк ручной работы.   
Брат и Нишиноя вьются вокруг Шимизу как мотыльки, но Саэко думает о лесном пожаре, когда смотрит на обтянутую черной футболкой высокую грудь.   
Она ловит чуть нахмуренный взгляд из-под тонких стекол очков и смеется снова. Прижимает к себе Ячи еще крепче, напоказ, и улыбается во все тридцать два зуба.  
«Прости, брат, но шансов у тебя нет и никогда не было», - без всякой злобы думает Саэко.   
И улыбается снова, вспоминая, каковы губы прекрасной Шимизу-семпай на вкус.


	3. Да

Свое прозвище Тендо не любит, но оно сидит на нем как хорошо сшитый костюм. Или скорее как любимые кроссовки, которые сначала натирали до крови, а теперь сидят как вторая кожа.   
Тендо упирается ступнями в дверцу шкафчика и задумчиво смотрит на свои ноги без единого кусочка пластыря.  
Тренировка была убийственной. Быстрее, выше и насмерть — вот, кажется, девиз Вашиджо.   
И Тендо он нравится.  
Он шевелит пальцами ног, пытаясь выстучать ими победный марш, улыбается, когда слышит результат и съезжает по лавке ниже, откидывая голову назад.   
И встречается глазами с Вакатоши.  
Тот нависает над ним и смотрит тяжело и устало, чуть нахмурившись, словно Тендо мяч, падающий в аут сотый раз подряд и великий ас Шираторизавы не знает почему.  
— Уже иду-у-у, Вакатоши-кун, — тянет Тендо, не отрывая взгляда от морщинки между густых бровей. — Спасибо что ждешь, но ты не жди, иди. Я сам все закрою.  
Вакатоши кивает, а потом быстро, украдкой, словно не удержавшись, бросает взгляд на ноги Тендо. И это выражение Тендо тоже знает.   
Так смотрит Реон на хорошеньких менеджеров других команд, Эйта на темноволосых девушек с густо подведенными глазами и Гошики на цифры табло, сменяющиеся после его эйсов.  
Тендо смеется этому сравнению, скрещивает лодыжки и тянет носочки, упираясь в шкаф только большими пальцами ног.  
— Нравится, Вакатоши-кун? — Спрашивает Тендо, улыбаясь.   
— Да. — Глядя ему прямо в глаза, отвечает Вакатоши.   
Улыбка прилипает к губам Тендо.  
Да?   
Что значит «да»?  
Он садится рывком, вздергивает себя с лавки и с удивлением смотрит в неторопливо удаляющуюся спину.  
Если это шутка, то Тендо может себя поздравить — даже не будучи Голубой Феей, он всего за три года умудрился сделать из Вакатоши настоящего человека.  
Тендо почему-то обидно.  
— Что значит «да»? — Голос звучит выше и громче обычного, и Тендо сглатывает, прогоняя комок.  
Вакатоши останавливается, пожимает плечами и молчит. Но не оборачивается.  
Ну уж нет.  
Сердце Тендо стучит у самого горла, когда он пролетает пару шагов, подныривает под локтями Вакатоши в узком проходе и встает с ним лицом к лицу.  
Догадываться сейчас он не хочет и не может. Ему надо знать точно.  
Тендо не отрываясь смотрит на Вакатоши. Губы начинают дрожать, но Тендо улыбается ломко и неверующе. Восхищенно.  
Осторожно, впервые в жизни боясь ошибиться, он утыкается лбом в твердое плечо и выдыхает только тогда, когда чувствует широкие ладони на своей спине, притягивающие его еще ближе.  
«Все-таки Фея из меня так себе», — счастливо и безудержно улыбаясь, думает Тендо, зажмурившись.  
Но именно такой Вакатоши ему и нужен.   
Только такой.


End file.
